Double Tonks Trouble
by dx-nodoubt-dx
Summary: Tonks is in her final year of Auror training and has been asked to help track down her murderous cousin. Will her step-sister and the new DADA professor stand in her way of finding Sirius? And what is with the wolf that haunts Dora's dreams? PoA era.
1. Chapter 1

**September 1977**

"Moony? Can I have a word?"

Remus Lupin looked up from his copy of Hogwarts a History and glanced across the common room to one of his best friends. Sirius Black stood leaning casually against the doorway of the dorm, and looked rather nervous about something or other. Considering this a feat in itself, to get cool, calm and collected Sirius Black nervous, Remus rose without question and followed Sirius up the staircase, leaving behind their fellow Gryffindors - including their two other best friends, James Potter, who was still trying to chat up Lily Evans. And Peter Pettigrew, who was attempting to practise non-verbal spells just three weeks into the school term.

Remus shut the door to their dorm behind him and turned to his friend. "Everything okay, Padfoot? Esther-"

"Esther's fine." The smile that lit up his friends face made him smile too. "The baby's fine, everything's good."

"That's good." Remus paused for a moment. "She's due in four weeks?"

Sirius nodded. "End of the month, we might be having ourselves a Halloween Marauder baby." Sirius grin slowly slid off of his face. "It's about the baby I wanted to talk to you actually Moony, me and Esther wanted to ask if you'll be Godfather?"

There was a moment of silence before Remus's mouth dropped open in shock. "Me?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Of course you, who better? Nice, sensible Moony. I'd trust the life of my kid with you anyday."

"But James-"

"I already talked to him about it," Sirius cut in with a wave of his hand. "We agreed that I'll be Godfather and best man if he ever gets married and has kids, while he can be best man and Godfather when you get married and have kids." Sirius beamed as Remus stared, astonished. "Oh, and, when we get out of here next year? You'll be best man, right?"

Remus spluttered for a few moments. "I- of course. I'd be honoured."

"Cheers Moony." Sirius pulled him in for a gruff pat on the back and then stepped away. "This is cause for a little celebration. Hang on-" He opened the dorm door and began to yell. "Oi! Prongs! Wormtail! Up here mates, it's time for a celebration."

Remus didn't find it all that surprising that Peter hadn't been included in the bestowing of Best Man and Godfather privelliges. Probably because Sirius didn't believe he'd ever find anyone willing to marry and have his children. James and Peter quickly bounded in, James with a knowing grin on his face that relieved Remus to no end. Sirius and James were closer than close, he didn't know how James felt about someone else being Godfather to Sirius's first child.

"Here we go." Sirius conjured four glasses, pouring a liberal amount of Firewhisky into each one before sending them to each of his friends. "A toast, to the newest member of the Black and Marauder family!"

The four raised their glasses. Sirius and Remus downed theirs. James sipped his more lesuirely, settling himself on Peter's bed and glancing at Remus. "You agreed, then, Moony?" When Remus nodded, he continued. "Top honour that, you should be proud."

"I am." Remus smiled and gazed into his empty glass. Sirius immediately poured him another drink. "I thank you Padfoot, both you and Esther."

Sirius's eyes grew glassy. "Just think, me with a kid in little less than a month. Who'd have thought it?"

"What are you going to do when Esther has the baby though?" Peter asked with a frown, choking a little on his Firewhisky. "She's nineteen, she isn't at school anymore-"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, Wormtail." Sirius snapped briskly. "We've already talked about it. She's moving to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the school year. I'll spend weekends and holidays with them, it'll work out fine."  
"But what if the teachers-" Peter cut off after a furious look from James.

"Dumbledore knows," Sirius said with an impatient shrug. "He'll understand. He can't keep me away from my kid. He's lucky I haven't dropped out already, I was sorely tempted to do so."

"You need this year for your Auror career mate." James said with a sympathetic shrug. "Just as well you're a genius. I wouldn't fancy looking after a baby and doing my NEWTS at the same time, that would probably kill me."

"I'm sure what would kill you and not me could fill a bunch of books, Prongs." Sirius said with a smirk, growing glassy eyed once more. "I just can't wait to get out of here and marry her. Do things the right way."

Remus and James shared an amused glance. "I never though you'd be one to moon over a woman, Padfoot."

"Yeah," James grinned. "I thought that was my job?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and flopped down next to Remus. "No bird's like Esther mate, as you fine well know." He grinned sappily over at his friend. "She loves me. She actually loves me and is willing to have my kid, even though I'm still in school." Sirius flopped backwards with a sigh, not caring as Firewhisky sloshed onto his robes. "We'll be a proper family. In four weeks time, we'll actually be a family."

Remus smiled and raised his glass. "To family."

"To friends." Peter added.

Remus glanced at him with a smirk. "To me, my friends are my family."

"Here here." James raised his glass and drained it. "Now, if you'll excuse me mates, I need to get back to chatting up Evans."

**October 31st 1977**

"Moony Moony Moony Moony!"

Remus grinned and waved his hands like a madman. "Yes, Padfoot, I'm here."

"A girl." Sirius cried out. "A baby girl!"  
"A beautiful baby girl." James grinned, and even Lily couldn't help but smile. She'd found out about Esther's pregnancy by chance, after overhearing them in the library. Considering she was a friend of both Esther's and Remus', she'd been invited to the party in the Shrieking Shack, where James and Remus had worked together to attempt to make the building a little less werewolf looking. Esther was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, resting alongside her baby daughter, and Sirius had decided that a few drinks - certainly more than a few - were in order to welcome the newest Marauder into the world.

"Perhaps you should be getting back to Esther, Padfoot." James reminded him. They'd been drinking and singing and dancing for almost two hours, and Sirius was definitely on the high end of the drunk spectrum.

"I shall." Sirius stood up, then fell back down again, letting out a little whoop of joy. "Another toast, lads, another toast."

The five of them gathered round, glasses raised in the air. Sirius glanced to each one of them, beaming with happiness and joy. Remus could still see the traces of tears behind his eyes. "To Rachel Sirius Black - the first of the next generation of Marauders!"

"To Baby Black!" James cried out.

"To baby Black!" Was the combined reply.

*  
Sirius knew something was dreadfully wrong the moment he entered the Hospital Wing. A quick sobering tonic supplied to him by Lily had allowed him to gather his bearings once more, and he didn't like what he felt as he approached the end of the wing where he knew his girlfriend and baby girl peacefully slept-

"Sirius," He turned, coming face to face with Madam Pomfrey, who was looking upset. "Sirius, perhaps you better sit down-"

"What is it?" He turned upon hearing footsteps to see Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster himself gazing at him with a mixture of sadness and pity. "What's happened? Where's Esther?"

"I'm sorry, Mister Black," McGonagall said with a sniff. "Some complications arose after the birth-"

"I saw them two hours ago!" Sirius replied hotly. "They were both fine."

"The baby is fine, Sirius, she's resting peacefully-"

"And Esther?" The silence that greeted him caused his heart to constrict. "No."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, there was nothing anyone could do."

"No!" He backed into the wall, sliding down till he rested on his knees. "I saw her, she was fine. She was talking. She told me to go get drunk for christ's sake!"

"Sirius, please-"

"NO!" Sirius screamed, burying his head in his hands to try and block the tears. "She can't be, she can't be dead."

"Madam Pomfrey, a calming draught, perhaps?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

Hearing the matron bustling away, Sirius quickly scrambled to his feet. "The baby-"

"Is alive and well." Dumbledore said with a nod. "If you'll follow me..."

Sirius felt numb as he walked forward, approaching the small crib that held his daughter. He heard faint cries coming from inside, and reached down, tenderly lifting the infant out and cradling her tiny body in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." Sirius cooed. "It's okay... Daddy's here."

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone." He heard McGonagall speak, felt her pat his arm. But he didn't even acknowledge them. Instead, he sank onto the nearest chair and continued to stare at his baby as tears streamed down his face. He could hardly dare believe it. In just a few short hours, he'd gained a person he loved more than anything else in the world, and lost one at the same time.  
Life could hardly be so cruel.

"I'm here, beautiful." Sirius kissed the soft downy hair, which was jet black, on top of the baby's small head. "I'll protect you."

Outside, a bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

*

**October 31st 1981**

The pounding on the front door of Andromeda and Ted Tonks's home brought the young couple running, wands drawn, hearts hammering as they called their security question and quickly undid the bolts and enchantments that kept their family of three safe from intruders. Andromeda stood waiting as Ted finally unlatched the lock and pulled the door open, and she gasped as her cousin fell in the door, his four year-old daughter snuggled in his leather jacket.

"Sirius, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Andromeda tried to get a better look at the child, but Rachel was mostly hidden by leather, and from what she could see of the child's face, looked rather sleepy, as though she had only just woken up from a long nap. The three adults moved into the sitting room, where eight year-old Dora sat drawing by the fire. Andromeda was tempted to order her out of the room, but Sirius was already talking, and looked to be in a hurry.

"I have to go away." He was saying, unzipping his jacket and pulling the little girl closer to him. Andromeda watched as Rachel gazed up at her father in adoration and then glanced around the room, recoiling slightly as she noticed Dora, who was staring back at her with equal interest. "It's not safe for me to be here. He's after me, and I don't want to have to cart her halfway around the world."

Andromeda and Ted shared a glance. "You want us to look after her?"

"Just until I'm settled." Sirius's gaze was pleading. "I'd leave her with James and Lily, but they're in enough danger as it is. I'll understand if you can't it's just.... you're the only family I trust."

Andromeda felt a tug at her heart and glanced to her husband, who was already nodding his head firmly. "We'll look after her Sirius, don't you fret."

His entire form slumped with relief. "Thank you, I'll rest easier knowing she's in good hands." He subconciously kissed the little girl's hair before placing her down in front of him, a little pink suitcase appeared next to her.

"Listen to me baby, daddy has to go away for a little while okay?" Rachel scowled at him, and Andromeda couldn't help but marvel how much of a Black the child looked.

"I come too?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Sirius bit his lip, and Andromeda could see he was trying hard not to cry. "No, baby, you can't come just yet. Daddy needs to go into hiding, to protect you and baby Harry. Keep you safe."

Rachel frowned. "Don't go daddy. I no want you to go."

Sirius let out a strangled cry and pulled the little girl into his embrace. "I don't want to have to leave you either baby girl, but I have to." He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

Andromeda knew the child was too young to even begin to understand what had been happening all around her, but her heart warmed when the child clung to her father and whispered. "I love you daddy."

Sirius closed his eyes in anguish, and Andromeda could only begin to imagine what was going through her cousin's head. "I love you too, baby." He pulled away and kissed the child on her cheek, before turning to his cousin and pulling her in for a hug.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this Andie." He whispered. "Please take good care of her."

"When will you be back?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

"Hopefully I'll only be gone a few months." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. He was more jittery than she'd ever seen him. "I have to go. I have to go make sure Lily and James are still alive."

Ted and Andromeda shared an alarmed look. "Still alive?"

"I can't talk about it, I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and shook Ted's hand, crouching down to kiss Dora on the cheek. "Take care of my baby Nymph, okay?"

Dora nodded and smiled as Sirius once more picked up his daughter and crushed her in his embrace. "Bye Rachel."  
"Bye daddy." Was the muffled reply. Sirius handed the child over to Ted and made for the door. "I'll come back for you Rachel, I promise."

"Bye daddy, I love you." Rachel waved as Sirius stepped out into the Halloween night. He paused and turned back, extracting a small square box from his robes and handing it to Andromeda. "Here, I almost forgot. Happy birthday baby."

Rachel smiled as Sirius twisted and vanished into the night.

"Daddy." The little girl pouted and turned to Ted, observing him with bright, dark eyes. "You Teddy?"

Ted chuckled and kissed the little girls cheek, moving back to the sitting room as Andromeda re-warded the front door. "Yep, I'm Teddy, and you're Rachel, and that's Andie. And this," He turned and settled down next to his own daughter. "Is Dora."

Later on that night, the two little girls lay in bed and stared up at the sky. Dora had opened the curtains and had begun pointing out certain stars.

"There's your daddy." Dora informed the little girl, who seemed charmed yet intimidated at the same time by her colorful relative. "That star's called Sirius."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she craned her neck to see. The necklace that adorned the young girls neck glowed slightly in the dark, the moonstone shining from the light of the stars. Inside the stone was a small imprint of a dog's paw, and a deer's hoove. The small worm-like creature she never really understood at first.

She was ten years old when she finally found out what her father had done, and had ripped the stone from her throat and threw it into the bushes.

Three years later, she unearthed the necklace and placed it in her jewellerry box, never to be touched again.

Another three years later, when she learned of her father's escape, she started wearing the necklace once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Sorry about the delay guys, I have JUST started Uni and my timetables clashing with my work shifts so things have been a little bit hectic. I'm hopefully gonna be better at updating this than anything else, because I reeeaallly wanna make this one a success. If you read it, please leave a review to let me know what you think. It'll start a little slow, but I promise after a couple more chapters it'll pick up a little bit. Thanks!**_

**August 1993**

_Wake me up, before you go go, don't leave me, hanging on, like a yo yo...._

"Oh sweet Merlin Dora turn that shite off!"

_Wake me up, before you go go, cause I'm not planning on, going solo.._

"Up you get Rachel!" Came the cheery reply. "Your letter just got here, which means it's time for some shopping! It's a cause for celebration and cheesy tunes!"

Rachel Black groaned and turned over, wishing she could silence her sister's alarm clock with a mere flick of the wrist. Due to the fact she wasn't of-age for another eight weeks, she had to make do with reaching over and slapping it to the ground instead. Nymphadora Tonks wasn't usually this cheery so early in the morning, but considering it was only five days until Rachel went back to school, and Dora had her flat all to herself again, Rachel could see why her sister would be slightly more cheery.

"Breakfast's ready!" Dora called as Rachel finally managed to haul herself out of bed. She glanced at the clock and swore, it was only 8am. There was clearly no need for Dora to get her out of bed this early to go to Diagon Alley. What on earth was she thinking?

"Dora, why the hell did you get me up so early?" Rachel whined, tottering into the kitchen whilst trying to stifle a yawn. She plopped down at the table in the kitchen and grabbed the toast Dora had left out for her. "We have plenty of time to go shopping."

"Oh quit whining," Dora replied playfully, swatting Rachel over the back of her head with the newspaper that had just been delivered. "If I'm up, so are you." She grabbed a glass of orange juice from the counter and made her way around the table, unfolding the newest edition of the Daily Prophet as she did so. "Maybe now you'll be able to-"

Rachel didn't hear what she might now be able to do, for at that moment Dora had let out a gasp and dropped her glass of juice, causing both shards of glass and orange liquid to go shooting in all directions across the already extremely messy kitchen. Rachel frowned and watched her sister through narrowed eyes, wondering whether or not she should laugh or be concerned. "What is it?"

Dora was still staring in shock at the front page. Rachel grabbed her Hogwarts letter and began to tear it open. "Dora! What is it?!"

"Um," Rachel realised her big sister's face had grown rather ashen. She muttered a vanishing spell on the juice and smashed glass subconciously as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh God."

"Give me the paper." Rachel demanded, hating the fact she was being ignored. "Give it to me Dora!"

"Rachel shut up." Dora snapped, then winced. "I'm sorry. It's just... oh buggering hell, here." She flung the paper across to her little sister and Rachel caught it, straightening it out and dropping it quickly as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Bloody hell." She whispered, her eyes roving over the headline that screamed out at her from the paper, a picture of a maniacally laughing man underneath it.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED**

"How the hell is that possible?" Rachel asked, trying desperately to hide the panic she suddenly felt. Dora was watching her closely and she didn't want her to start getting ideas. "No-one's escaped before."

"Yeah... well...." Dora trailed off slightly and bit her lip. "He's not just anyone, is he?"

The two step-siblings were silent for a few moments as they gazed at each other worriedly.

"Are you okay?" The elder of the two asked eventually.

Rachel glanced down at the newspaper again, before eventually shrugging. "I'll need to be, won't I? It's not like he's out to get me-" She broke off and winced. "Oh man, mum's going to think he's after me, isn't she?"

Dora sighed and nodded, throwing herself heavily into the chair opposite her. "Pretty much. In fact, I'm surprised she's not flooing over right now."

Rachel glanced down once more at the newspaper, before leaping to her feet and grabbing the newspaper in such a sudden movement, Dora yelped and knocked the teapot over, almost scalding herself in the process. She watched as Rachel tore the front page into tiny pieces and then threw them up in the air, muttering all the while.

"I, will, not, let, you, ruin, my, life, all, over, again." She threw the pieces up into the air and sighed, glancing to her sister with a self-satisfied smirk. "There, I feel better now. I'm not gonna let myself get worried about this."

Dora frowned but didn't say anything as Rachel sat back down and picked up her letter again. She knew well enough after twelve years with Rachel that she was far from alright - in fact, she was anything but. Rachel was worried and upset by this news, but Dora knew there was nothing she could do for her right now. She'd have to wait till Rachel came to her, which usually took a while. She got to her feet with a sigh, flicking the television on as she passed. They lived in a magical world, but due to their father being Muggle born, they had aquired certain Muggle tastes since Dora had moved into her flat three years ago. Rachel had only been staying since the summer, but Dora couldn't imagine not having her little sister around. "We should probably go shopping early, I hate spending my day off surrounded by busy shoppers. It does my bloody head in so it does..."

Rachel pulled out the normal two pieces of parchment, informing her of the date and time of the Hogwarts arrival and the one listing all her new books. She pulled out a smaller scrap of paper and with it, something small and shiny fell out onto her hand. She felt her mouth drop open in shock for the second time in a short period and gaped at the badge, which glinted in the early morning sun.

"I mean why must people always act so _flustered_ when they're shopping? Can't they just act calm every once in a while - are you even listening to me?" Dora snapped in annoyance, turning back to Rachel who was gazing something small that sat in her palm. Something small and.... shiny. Something small and shiny that looked horribly like...

"Head girl." Rachel said weakly. "They've made me head girl."

"No way." Dora breathed, grabbing the badge to see for herself. Sure enough the letters HG glinted back mockingly at her. "Oooo, you're definitely the favourite now."

Rachel flushed and sat up straighter, grabbing the badge back and closing her fist around it. She had never been able to handle her sisters gentle mocking ever since recieving her Prefects badge two years ago. She knew now the ridicule could only get worse. "Stuff it, you. Just because you're too much of a daft bugger to have ever got given one of these."

Dora smirked. "Oh yeah, because I want to be as big a prat as all the other Head Girl's that came before me. Sod that, I was happy with what I was thank you very much."

"Yeah well I'm happy with what I am too." Rachel replied snootily. "And you're right," She turned to her with a grin as her skin tone started to calm down. "I'm clearly the more admirable daughter now."

Dora rolled her eyes playfully. "Wait till Andromeda hears about this." She walked through to the living room, picking up some power and throwing it haphazardly into the firegrate. "Mother dearest? Can you come over here please, there's something you should probably see."

There was a moment of silence before Andromeda Tonks's head appeared in the grate. "Whatever could be so urgent that I need to come see you two at eight o'clock in the morning? I assume you've seen the news-"

"We've heard." Dora replied curtly, hoping that the topic wouldn't stray too far in that direction so soon after such a shock. "Rachel has something you need to see mum, and I'm sure you'll like it."

Andromeda sniffed disapprovingly. "Very well. Your father and I shall be along momentarily." And true to her word, within five minutes, both Ted and Andromeda stood in Dora's front room, dusting their robes off as they straightened up.

"Now, Nymphadora," Dora scowled at her given name but was promptly ignored. "What did Rachel want to show us?"

Rachel appeared in the doorframe, looking rather bashful. Thrusting out her left hand, she spoke. "This."

Andromeda glanced at the badge in her surrogate daughters hand, and let out a shriek. "Head Girl! Oh Rachel that's wonderful news, well done!"

"Congratulations kiddo." Ted said with a smile as Andromeda grabbed Rachel up in a hug.  
"Yes, absolutely spiffing young lady." Dora taunted, but fell silent after a well-remembered death look from her mother.

"Yes well it's surprising to see she didn't stray by following your example." Andromeda said with an unladylike roll of her eyes. "At least we had one head girl in the family. That's fantastic, Rachel I'm so proud of you."

"We all are." Ted corrected gently, pulling Rachel into his embrace. "Right Dora?"

Dora made a face and Rachel was unsuccessful in hiding her grin. "Of course I am sprout. What more would I want than another reason as to why you're a more perfect daughter than I am?"

"Oh Nymphadora don't be so ridiculous." Andromeda scoffed, making her way into the kitchen. "Just because you have a dangerous job, wear vagrant clothes and choose hairstyles that are more suitable for a boy does not mean we love you any less than we love Rachel."

"Yeah, Tonks," Rachel said with a grin. "There's nothing better than having a sister who's a tomboy vagrant training to be a Death Eater killer."

"That's enough of that." Andromeda snapped instantly. "You know I hate hearing you talk about things like that."

"Lighten up, ma." Dora said brightly.

"Yeah," Rachel's demeanour had suddenly changed. "There's a Death Eater on the loose now, isn't there? No point staying in denial about it."

The air in the room suddenly grew tense. Ted frowned as he turned to his youngest charge. "Are you okay Rach?"

Rachel sighed and braced herself for the barrage of mothering she knew she was about to endure. "Really, I'm fine. It hasn't really sunk in, yet."

"Oh darling," Andromeda walked forward and pulled her into another crushing embrace. "You should come home with us until you go to school, it'll be better for you mentally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dora asked indignantly as she poured herself yet another cup of coffee. "Are you saying living with me would drive her mental, mum? Because I think we've got our wires crossed there-"

"Dora," Ted said warningly. "That's not what she meant and you know it."

"And I don't need to come back home," Rachel said firmly, pulling away from Andromeda's arms and returning to her unfinished breakfast. "Honestly mum I'll be fine. Living with Dora keeps my mind of things like this anyway."

"Perhaps we better change the subject," Ted said loudly as Andromeda opened her mouth to argue. "We've all had a bit of a shock this morning, I doubt dwelling on it will do us much good."

"Who's dwelling?" Rachel asked with a snort. She cleared her plate and handed it to Dora, who sent it whizzing into the basin, where it promptly broke into pieces. "I told Dora already, I'm not letting myself get bothered by it."

Andromeda and Ted shared a worried look and turned to Dora, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, she's been like that since the paper arrived."

Ted frowned and glanced at the badge that was placed neatly next to Rachel's opened Hogwarts letter. "Rachel, why don't you write to Remus and tell him your news?"

"Where's Remus been anyway?" Dora asked as Rachel's face lit up and she jumped to her feet. "You haven't been to see him in weeks."

"He was in Spain." Rachel answered, grabbing her badge and her letter and her cup of coffee and trying to juggle all three at the same time. "He was doing some sort of translating work in Madrid."

Dora looked impressed. "That sounds fun. Is he back home now?"

"He should have been back this morning." Rachel paused for a moment with a frown. "Yeah, I'm sure he said this morning."

"Was he away all summer? Is that why he didn't stop by the flat?" Andromeda raised her eyebrows curiously as Rachel slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

"He's been away for a month!" Rachel yelled as she made her way into her own bedroom. Seeing her snowy owl sitting patiently on the window sill, her face broke into a grin. "Morning Moony, I have a job for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel read over the letter a few times to make sure it didn't sound too pathetically excited.

_Dear Remus,_

_How was Madrid? I know you've probably heard and seen the news... it's pretty batty, isn't it? No-one's managed to escape before... I can't imagine anyone managing it with the Dementors around! Andromeda's being extra smothering right now, but I don't really blame her. It's weird though, I hardly knew him, I don't remember him. They shouldn't be worried about me. I hope you're doing okay. He was your best friend for years, it's you everyone should be worried about. I hope we get to see each other at some point during the holidays if you aren't busy.... which brings me to my next point..._

_I'm Head Girl!! I know, can you believe it? I was pretty shocked myself. I thought for sure Penny Clearwater would get it - she's much more clever than I am and seemed to be much better at the whole authority thing when we were Prefects. Plus Percy Weasley's Head Boy, is it normal for the Head Boy and Girl to both be in the same house?_

_Anyway I need to go shopping for my books in Diagon Alley, and then Dora and I have a Weird Sisters concert. I hope to see you soon, it seems like it's been too long, don't you think? Hope you're well, give Gabby, John and Julia my love for me._

_Love, _

_Rachel._

Satisfied, Rachel sealed the scroll and attached it to Moony's leg.

"Cheers Moony." Rachel watched as the bird flew off with her note, and turned back to her bedroom, picking her outfit for the day. Once she was showered and dressed, she made her way back down the stairs, where Dora was now sitting at the breakfast table alone, engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

"Did they leave without saying goodbye?" Rachel asked indignantly.

Dora graced her with a small glance before she went back to her reading. "They're meeting us for lunch-"

"Aw Dora!"

"Well they wanted to celebrate the first Head Girl since -" Tonks's expression darkened. "Well, you're the first Head Girl in the Black family who isn't a Death Eater Slytherin. It's a cause for celebration."

Rachel scowled and let out a huff of frustration. "But Dora we have that gig tonight."

"Yeah, and we'll be back in plenty of time for it." Dora replied, getting to her feet and gazing at her sister with a matching pout. "Don't be like that Rachel, you know they love you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that! But there's a reason I asked to move in with you this summer! I just fancied a little bit of a break from them, y'know? It's different for you, you're so much older."

Dora made a face. "Oh thank you very much." Glancing at the clock, she let out a muffled groan. "Christ, I have to go get ready. Did you owl Remus?"

"Yeah I did," Rachel couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. "Why are you asking so many questions about Remus, Dora? Fancy him do you?"

Dora scowled at her. "Yeah, like that would be appropriate."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. "What's that supposed to mean! Remus is a great guy!"

"A great guy who is my sister's Godfather and went to school with my mother." It was Dora's turn to roll her eyes. "As if. Get your mind out of the clouds, Black."

"Well then get your mind off my Godfather, Nymphadora." Rachel shot back.

There was a few moments peace before Rachel suddenly started coughing and spluttering as soap bubbles formed in her mouth.

"That'll teach you not to use such foul language." And with a triumphant smirk, Dora headed for the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dora, please tell me you're joking!"

Nymphadora Tonks winced as a crushed expression quickly stole over her sister's face. "Rach I am so incredibly sorry, but you understand why they want me in there."

"You're still a trainee." Rachel whined. "Why do they need you to try find him?"

"Kingsley just wants as many extra bodies in as possible." Tonks explained patiently. Seeing Rachel's face fall, Tonks felt horrible. "I'm sorry, kid. Why don't you take Tina with you?"

Rachel perked up slightly. "Maybe I will, she's still obsessed with Marion." Shooting Dora a venemous look, Rachel began to pick up her shopping bags. "Well I suppose I better go meet the folks alone then." She caught her sister's eye and suddenly grew serious. "Be careful Dora, okay?"

Tonks nodded and kissed her sister on the cheek. "I will. I'll see you later." And with a pop, she disappeared and reappeared almost instantly in the Apparation room on Level 2 of the Ministry of Magic.

"Ahh good, Tonks, you're here. I've been waiting."

Tonks turned to her superior, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and straightened up a little. "Sorry I took so long sir, I was out shopping with my sister."

Kingsley faltered a moment, and glanced at her in concern. "How is she taking the news?"

Tonks hesitated. "She's okay. She's put up a bit of a front. I think it'll take a while before anyone sees what she's really feeling about the whole thing."

"And how do you feel about it?" Kingsley persisted as they walked through the Atrium towards the elevators.

Tonks shrugged and pressed the button, doing her best to avoid Kingsley's eyes. "I can barely remember him. That's not what bugs me."

"It bugs you to see how badly he's affected your family." Kingsley said slowly.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Yes." Was all she said as they stepped onto the elevator and made their way towards the Auror headquarters in silence. When they reached the office, Tonks made as if to go straight to her cubicle, where she knew a mountain of paperwork would be waiting for her. However, Kingsley put out a hand to stop her, pulling her in the opposite direction towards the nearby conference room.

"It's not paperwork we're after today, Tonks." Kingsley looked as though he was trying desperately hard not to smile. "You're coming out on the field with me."

Tonks glanced at her boss with a frown. "But I'm still a cadet, I thought we weren't permitted to-"

"Tonks, you're the best Auror cadet we have." Kingsley cut in gruffly. "And I'm pretty sure you'll be a brilliant Auror in the future. But the reality is we don't have enough man-power. We need as many people as possible on this hunt for Black, and I know you're able to handle extensive fieldwork because Moody recommended you personally." Tonks glanced at him in surprise, he was no longer smiling. "I'm not telling you this to make your head inflate, Tonks, it's a tough job I'm asking you to do. You have personal interest in the case, and it could come back to haunt you if you don't manage to keep the personal side seperate."

Tonks nodded vigorously. "You know you can count on me, sir. I won't let you down."

Kingsley smiled. "Good. Now, what we need to do first is having a meeting with the rest of the squad and make sure we have Auror's spread across the whole of the UK. The last thing we want to do is station half the squad in London if Black's hiding out in Scotland, so that's where we're headed. After that, we'll make a list of potential suspects who may or may not have aided Black in his escape."

Tonks nodded and let this sink in while she seated herself in between Proudfoot and Savage, who were patiently waiting for Kingsley to start the meeting.

"Nasty business this, eh?" Savage mumbled, glancing at Tonks and Proudfoot. Proudfoot turned his entire body so that he could converse with his two colleagues. "How'd you reckon he done it?"

Proudfoot shrugged. "No-one knows do they? I'll bet there's a lot about Sirius Black that no-one knows." They both turned to Tonks expectantly. "Everything alright, Tonks? You're rather quiet."

Tonks shrugged. "I'm fine. I just... it's personal, you know how it is."

Proudfoot looked confused, but Savage's expression suddenly turned understanding.

"Your sister." He said with a firm nod. Realisation dawned on Proudfoots features and they both turned sympathetic. "She doing okay?"

Tonks shrugged. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to her about it. But she's just a kid, how do you expect her to be?"

Savage opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Kingsley started the meeting. Despite her excitement at finally getting to do proper fieldwork on a proper case, Tonks still found herself bored to tears as the meeting droned on and on. Kingsley and Scrimgeour kept mentioning how important it was to find Black quickly, but Tonks reckoned they'd find Black a hell of a lot quicker if they cut these tedious meetings at least two hours shorter.

Eventually, the torture was over, and Tonks rose to her feet and made her way to the door.  
"Tonks, may I have a word?"

Tonks turned in surprise to her boss, who was standing a little way from Kingsley, gazing at her expectantly.

"Uh, sure." Tonks approached him and waited patiently. When he didn't say anything, she cleared her throat. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Shacklebolt has just informed me that he's requested you for the field." Tonks knew of Scrimgeour's talents as a Legillimens, and she averted her eyes quickly, instead focusing on her own two feet. "I hope you understand the severity of this situation."

"With all do respect, sir," Tonks glanced at him, and when she felt the tell-tale tingle on her scalp, she blocked his attempts to penetrate her mind effortlessly. There was certain advantages to being a member of the Black family. "I think I understand more than most people."

Scrimgeour penetrated deeper, and Tonks allowed one solitary image of her sister to surface. Understanding dawned in the older mans eyes.

"You believe you can keep the professional and personal seperate, do you?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I do."

"Good." Scrimgeour suddenly broke the eye contact, and beckoned Kingsley over. "It's a tough job, Tonks, and you have your Auror exams in less than a year. I hope this won't clash with your studies."

"It won't." Tonks and Kingsley said in unison. Sharing a small smile, Tonks spoke again. "The experience will do me the world of good sir."

Scrimgeour nodded and looked at her, sizing her up a little. "I know that out of all the cadets we have, you're the best one for the job. I have faith in your abilities Tonks, Shacklebolt will keep me informed how well you do."

Tonks watched as her boss walked away, and then turned to Kingsley with a small smirk. "Is he always so invasive?"

Kingsley laughed. "I knew you were a good Occlumens, otherwise I'd have pre-warned you."

"Well, either way, he didn't get anything out of me except my family tie to Black." Tonks glanced back at the view-board, where a picture of Sirius had been attached. Underneath it, pictures of his Godson Harry Potter, and his daughter Rachel Black resided.

Kingsley followed her gaze and frowned. "She'll be okay Tonks. There's no safer place than Hogwarts."

Tonks smiled. "I know. It's not really Rachel I'm worried about." She turned her attention back to Kingsley and shrugged. "If she finds out he's after Harry, she might do something stupid in her attempts to keep Harry safe."

"That's why we're here, to make sure nothing like that happens." Kingsley assured her, then beckoned to the door. "Shall we?"

"So where are we off to first?" Tonks couldn't help but feel a little thrill of excitement. This was her first serious assignment - no pun intended - and she was adamant she was going to make a good go of it. This time next year, she would be a fully fledged Auror.

"Back to the office," Seeing her face fall, Kingsley chuckled. "We have to make a list of people we think Black might try to contact. I don't believe anyone helped him escape Azkaban, but I do believe that someone may be helping him stay hidden."

"Alright," Tonks felt a small sense of forboding as they came to Kingsley's cubicle and took seats opposite each other at his desk. "Who do we start with?"

Kingsley gave her a knowing look. "Who do you think Black would turn to in a time like this?"

Tonks didn't need to look very far to know. "Well, him and my mother were very close. And... well.... his friends from school-"

"Remus Lupin?" When Tonks nodded, Kingsley quickly scribbled something down on a spare piece of parchment. "I know he's Rachel's Godfather, Tonks, but we still have to talk to him. I knew Remus, he was Prefect when I went to Hogwarts. He's a good man, but at this point, everyone's a suspect."

Tonks swallowed thickly before nodding. She could only imagine how Rachel would react if she found out Tonks had been interrogating her Godfather and deeming him a prime suspect in an important case such as this. "I know that.... Remus just got back from Spain yesterday, so he should be home."

"Great." Kingsley settled himself more comfortably at his desk. "But we need more than one suspect." He opened a file that sat neatly in a pile on his desk. "It says here that his parents died whilst he was imprisoned, brother dead before he even went to prison," Kingsley whistled. "Half this family are either dead or behind bars. Are you the only good grape on a bunch of sour branches?"

Tonks felt her irritation flare immediately. She knew Kingsley didn't mean any offence. But Tonks had grown up knowing how much her mother hated her family, and in turn had grown up hating the rest of her family as well. Rachel was more embracing of the Black family, and Tonks knew she occasionally talked with their cousin Draco whilst at school. Tonks wasn't proud of any of the terrible things her family had done, but she was proud of her mother for breaking away when she had the chance. "It seems so, doesn't it?"

They spent the rest of the day going over possible suspects, locations where Black could be hiding and people he might get in contact with whilst on the run. The day had been long, boring, and filled with paperwork and brain storming. And when six o'clock came, Tonks was exhausted, but overjoyed when Kingsley told her she could go.

"Be back here at seven tomorrow," Kingsley said, not looking up from the pile of folders he was poring over. "We need to make plans to escort your sister to Kings Cross."

Tonks hand hovered over the doorknob. "Wait, what?!"

Kingsley finally glanced up at her, a frown quickly creasing between his brows. "Tonks, it's far too dangerous right now to let Rachel wander off anywhere herself. Black might be after Potter, but do you really think he won't try get in contact with his only child as well? Rachel's in as much danger as Potter, and Scrimgeour has ordered an Auror escort when she boards the train on Monday."

Tonks suddenly felt rather ill as she remembered leaving her sister earlier that day to let her wander around Diagon Alley on her own. "I get it, I do. But she won't like it."

"Of course she won't." Kingsley said with a smirk. "She's a teenager." He glanced at the clock and then back at her with a grin. "I think if you hurry, you might still be able to catch that gig tonight."

Tonks suddenly remembered herself and let out a squeal. "Oh God yes! Thanks King, see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Nymphadora." A few moments later, a ball of paper hit him on the back of the head. Kingsley picked it up and unscrunched it, laughing at the words written there.

Don't call me Nymphadora, Shacklebolt!

Kingsley sighed and threw the paper into the trashcan. Sirius Black escaping was something the Ministry did not need right now. And trying to find such a powerful wizard would definitely be a struggle for the Auror department. However, with Tonks as his partner, Kingsley knew he was in for a fun ride.

She was a Black, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 1st 1993**

_"_I still don't see the point in this."

"Rachel," Andromeda glared at her youngest daughter as she crossed her arms over her chest and flopped down at the kitchen table. "You should learn to not be so ungrateful."

"I'm not being un_grateful_." Rachel replied indignantly. "I just don't see the need for an Auror escort to get on the bloody school train!"

"Watch your language." Andromeda snapped. "This is for your own safety-"

"I highly doubt Sirius Black is going to attempt to snatch me away when I'm trying to get on the school train," Rachel spat back angrily. "I really don't think he's that stupid."

Andromeda opened her mouth to reply but her husband cut her off. "That's enough from both of you." He turned towards the young girl who was half-heartedly picking at her breakfast. "Rachel, you know fine well there's a possibility you could be in danger. Your mother and I just want to keep you safe. All we ask is that you let Dora and whatever Auror who is with her see you onto the train safely. Can you do that for us?"

Rachel sighed dramatically, hating that Ted had to always make her feel guilty whenever her and Andromeda got into an argument. "Yes, dad, I can do that." She glanced over at her mother, who was sitting, thin lipped and white with anger, on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry, Ma, I know you don't want anything bad to happen to me."

Andromeda's expression softened slightly. "We just want to protect you, Rachel. You know we've barely seen you all summer. Why you wanted to live here with Nymphadora I do not know, and now you're going back to school-"

"Andromeda," Ted said in a warning tone. "Leave off, eh? She's going back to school now, there's no use bringing up this old argument."

"But there is an old argument which _can_ be brought up." Dora said, glaring at her mother over the top of the newspaper.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and glanced at the kitchen clock. "You best go and get ready Rachel, are you fully packed?"

Rachel scrunched her face up in thought, turning her hair lilac as she did so. Andromeda's eyebrows knit together whilst Ted and Dora shared a smile. Metamorphagy seemed to be a Black trait, rather than a Tonks one. "I won't be long."

"Good morning, Auror Shacklebolt." Andromeda said warmly. Tonks made some sort of joke concerning his earring and Ted shook his hand jovially. Rachel stood to the side watching with a rather sour expression and a sour taste in her mouth to go along with it. Did they actually think she needed two Auror's to escort her onto the bloody school train?

"Come along Rachel." Andromeda grabbed her by the elbow, whilst Dora slid her arm through her own. "Let's get you onto the platform."

Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from saying something cheeky, and allowed her step-mother to usher her through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and 3/4. The moment the train came into view, she felt a sense of relief. Once she got to Hogwarts, things would be okay. She'd be a seventh year and would be treated with respect and not treated like a little kid who couldn't look after herself. She turned to see Ted and Kingsley appear on the other side of the barrier, wheeling Rachel's trunk and her owl Moony towards the train.

"Look after yourself kiddo." Tonks ruffled her sister's hair and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas, yeah?"

Rachel grinned and hugged Dora around the middle. "Kick those dark wizards arses for me. Don't work too hard alright? I'll miss you."

Dora felt herself begin to tear up. "I'll miss you too, write me?"

Rachel smiled and allowed Andromeda to pull her in for a hug. "Every week."

"Now you behave yourself this year, okay?" Rachel made a face. "I'm serious, Rachel. You're in your last year now, it's time to grow up a little bit."

"I'm Head Girl mum, in case you've forgotten." Rachel caught Tonks's eye and grinned. Andromeda had been crowing about "her little head girl" all week, she most definitely hadn't forgotten. "I can't exactly get myself in detention anymore, can I?"

Andromeda beamed with pride. "Yes, well, sometimes I think you're heading down the same road as Nymphadora. I don't want my baby looking for Death Eaters everyday-"

Tonks made a growling noise in her throat whilst Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've already told you I want to be an Auror like Dora, mum."

Andromeda's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair. "You most certainly will not!"

"Leave off, Andie, let her live her own life." Ted hugged Rachel and patted her on the head. "Tell Oliver we said hello."

At that moment, she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name. "I guess I better go, it was good seeing you again Mr Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smiled and patted her shoulder briefly. "You too Rachel, enjoy your last year."

She hugged and kissed her family one last time before jumping on the train, where Ted had already stowed her trunk and Moony's cage. "See you guys later."

She waved one last time, before turning away, hearing a distinct popping sound as her family and Kingsley disapparated. Finally feeling free from the protective clutches of her mother, Rachel sighed with happiness and made her way through the train, on the lookout for her friends.

"Oi, Black, in here."

Rachel turned and doubled back, coming to a halt outside a compartment that housed three other people. Brenda Jorkins from Ravenclaw jumped to her feet and helped Rachel stow her trunk and owl cage above their seats, before Brenda flopped down, and turned to their two friends.

Clementine Spinnet was Rachel's fellow Gryffindor and hated her first name almost as much as Dora did, preferring to go by Tina and threatening bat bogey hexes to anyone who called her otherwise, whilst her twin sister from Ravenclaw, Bella, was almost as much of a Quidditch fanatic as Brenda, and spent half her days pining over Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff seeker with achingly pretty features and a nice personality to go along with it. Rachel had met Tina her first time on the Hogwarts Express, and through Bella, met Brenda, and for the past seven years, the four girls had been practically inseperable when not in lessons.

"Alright ladies." Rachel said with a grin, and was rewarded with three grinning faces in return. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a meeting to get to.."

"What the bloody hell is that on your chest?" Tina demanded. Bella took a closer look and let out a squeal.

"Who in Merlin's saggy left ear would name _you_ Head Girl?" Brenda asked, mystified.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I always did say Dumbledore's off his rocker. Anyway I better go talk to the Prefects, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

After reminding the sixth year Prefects of their duties, and instructing the fifth years of theirs, Rachel turned to Percy Weasley with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Percy sniffed. "Listen, Rachel, I don't mean to be rude, but you have spent almost as much time in detention as my delinquint twin brothers... I hope you plan to change your attitude this year."

Rachel fought hard not to roll her eyes. "I promise I'll be good this year, Perce. Lighten up, another year of this place and we'll be free!" Percy didn't appear to share her optimistic attitude, and after another disapproving glance, Rachel suddenly understood.

"I'm not my father." She hissed as she slipped out of the Prefects carriage and went away to find her friends. She slid open the compartment door and flopped down next to Brenda. "Good summer lads?" She asked wearily.  
"Oh yeah, the best." Brenda nodded enthusiastically. "Bertha and the folks wanted to go to Albania for a while, so we went there and..." Rachel zoned out halfway through her friends ramble about her summer holidays and instead took to staring out the window, imagining what could possibly be instore for her and her friends during their final year at-

"And what do you lot make of that Sirius Black escaping? Bloody barking that, innit?"

Rachel flinched slightly, and tried her best to cover it with a cough. Tina shot her a sympathetic glance as Bella nodded her agreement.

"No-one's ever done it before." Bella said with a solemn expression. "He must know some amount of dark magic to be able to get past the Dementors."

Brenda nodded her agreement, but Tina stayed silent, observing her friend with a knowing expression on her face that did nothing for Rachel's rapidly deteriorating mood. "Rach, you okay?"

Brenda and Bella shared a sheepish look, only just now realising the reason for their friends pro-longed silence. Rachel turned to them with a false smile on her face, and motioned towards the pack of cards Brenda had brought along. "Enough talk about depressing subjects, who's up for a game?"

Hours later, when they'd raided the food trolley and stuffed themselves with snacks, and frightened each other senseless by screaming needlessly when they heard word of a Dementor, Rachel decided to go looking for her boyfriend, Oliver Wood. She'd had enough girly gossip and badly veiled hints about Sirius Black to last her the rest of the night, and the last thing she needed was a fall out with her best mates first day back.

On her search for Oliver, she heard word about Harry Potter's collapse, and felt a small bout of sympathy stab at her chest. Poor kid, she thought, no-one'll even begin to understand the horrific memories he's got to re-live.

She finally found her boyfriend surrounded by all his Quidditch mates. But the moment he caught sight of her, he excused himself and followed her out onto the corridor, where she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I can't handle this." She murmered. "Everyone's looking at me like I helped him escape or something."

Oliver frowned and kissed the top of her head. "Well then they're idiots. Just ignore them. You know you're nothing like him, and I know that, and Brenda and Tina and Bella know that. And your parents and sister know that. We're all that matters, okay?"

Rachel nodded, feeling instantly better. She reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, I have extra hope that you'll win that cup this year."

Oliver's entire face lit up, the way it could only do when Quidditch was being spoken about. She managed to last the rest of the train ride listening to his ideas for the team this year, before changing into her robes and disembarking the train. She stood beside Percy, but not quite next to him as they watched the students leave the train and hop aboard the carriages. Deciding to screw Percy and all that he thought, Rachel slipped into the carriage that held her friends, happy to leave Percy dealing with the students. Being Head Girl was daunting, but she didn't relish another year of disciplining the Weasley twins.

Well, trying to discipline the Weasley twins.

"You okay, you're being awful quiet?" Bella piped up as their carriage made it's way through Hogsmeade towards the Castle, where Rachel imagined a huge plate of roast potatoes and gravy before some chocolate pudding and then bed. She was rather tired, even though she'd done nothing all day except hang out with her friends, eat sweets and kiss her boyfriend. On second thought, she'd done quite a bit of hard graft to earn a decent meal and a good nights sleep. "Rachel?"

She glanced at her friends, who were staring at her in concern. Forcing a smile on her face, she replied. "I'm fine, just tired. I wanna get the feast over with and then get to sleep, I'm knackered."

She caught her friends sharing unconvinced glances, but didn't bother acknowledging them. They couldn't understand how she was feeling. No-one could. She didn't even know how she was feeling herself yet. It was hard to wrap her mind around. Her murderer father... on the loose... possibly close by. Would he try to contact her? See her again for the first time in twelve years? She didn't want to find out.

Settled at the Gryffindor table in between Tina and Oliver, she didn't bother looking up at the Staff table before resting her head on her arms. Between Andromeda's overprotectiveness, her tantrum that morning about the Auror guard and the responsibilities she was expecting to face now that she was Head Girl, it had been a long, long day.

"Hey Rach... isn't that your Godfather up there?"  
Rachel's head shot up to glance at the staff table. Sure enough, there sat her Godfather, Remus Lupin. Catching her eye, he gave a short wave and a small smile, before turning his attention back to Professor Flitwick, who was explaining something to him while the rest of the students filed in from the Great Hall.

Rachel could hardly believe it. Remus? A teacher? _Her_ teacher? It was so exciting and embarrassing and weird all at the same time. It would be dreadfully hard having to call him Sir all the time. And what would he do now at full moons? Would Remus let her spend the moon with him like he normally did during the summer? Or would the added risk of being amongst school children scare him into banning her from coming near him? She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many worries she'd like to tell him. But right now, Dumbledore was sending them all off to bed after a scrumptious feast. And she knew she wouldn't have time to talk to Remus until the next day. Hopefully she'd be able to have a chat with him during lunch or between lessons or something. But right now, the Gryffindor girls dorm room looked like it had an insanely comfortable bed with her name on it.

"Rachel." Tina pulled apart her bed hangings and pointed towards the window. "There's an owl for you, I think it's Tonks, that looks like a Ministry owl."

Rachel got to her feet and accepted the letter from the huge barn owl, wondering what sort of antics her sister could have possibly gotten upto in the space of a day. Tearing the seal and flattening out the parchment, Rachel couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips as she read over her sisters untidy scrawl.

"Bad news?" Tina asked in concern.

Rachel slowly tore the parchment into shreds and set it on fire, hardly believing her eyes as she relayed the words over in her head.

"Dora's been assigned to the Sirius Black case." Rachel said eventually, after taking a moment to calm down. "She's coming here to interview Remus..... he's their prime suspect."

Tina frowned. "I don't understand. If he's innocent... they won't have a leg to stand on, right?"

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish it were that simple it's just...." Rachel trusted Tina with her life. She was her best friend in the whole wide world and knew more about her than anyone else did... save maybe Dora. She'd never had to hesitate when divulging secrets to her best friend... until now. "Remus has certain secrets that no-one knows.... except me."

"And?"

Rachel sighed again and flopped backwards onto her four poster bed. "And.... if Dora finds out that I've kept important stuff like this from her, she'll kill me. First as a sister. Then she'll arrest me for withholding information to an Auror."

"But Dora's not fully qualified yet, she's just a trainee Auror." Tina pointed out.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah, and I suppose if I explained things slightly, she wouldn't get the wrong end of the stick."

"So what's the problem?"

Rachel glanced over to her friend, barely noticeable in the darkness. "Kingsley Shacklebolt's coming with her."


End file.
